Anatoli Knyazev
History Anatoli Knyazev: 1959 - 2003 There is not much on the Internet that I could dig up on Anatoli Knyazev’s childhood. If rumors are to be believed, he was part of a secret Cold War experiment to breed the perfect Russian soldiers, spies, and assassins. If that is the case, it could explain why there are no digital records to find on Anatoli’s birth, childhood education, or even his parents. The first time that Anatoli Knyazev showed up on records was in the mid-80’s, when he joined the K.G.B. toward the end of the Cold War. There is contradiction in his records explaining the source of the nickname “the Beast”; with one source claiming he was nicknamed the Beast due to his KGB File Number ending in “666”, but another portion explains that his moniker was given to him after an operation in Qurac where he poisoned a town’s water supply in order to assassinate a target that was hiding somewhere within the town which resulted in the deaths of six hundred, sixty-six innocent bystanders. I pray that the truth is the first source. Anatoli Knyazev worked as a KGB operative for only a few years until the KGB was disbanded in 1991. In the turmoil of the agency shuffle, Anatoli Knyazev floated between other agencies and departments for several years, until he disappeared entirely from the Russian government and later declared dead. But Anatoli was not fade into the ether. In the late 1990’s, Anatoli made a return to intelligence dossiers across the world when he assassinated seven world leaders in nine days. I’m not sure which news reporter was the one to give the name “K.G.Beast” during newscasts alerting the public to be on the lookout for this man, but the name stuck. For years, this man was a fugitive in nearly every corner of the globe, performing high-profile acts of espionage for the highest bidder. It seemed no one could stop him… until he came to Gotham.Oracle Files: Anatoli Knyazev (1/2) KGBeast: 2003 - 2016 Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in excellent condition despite his missing eye and amputated left arm. Patient does have cybernetic prosthetic but due to their weaponized nature, such were confiscated and are considered contraband. * Patient has no medical history on file. Psychological Profile * Patient is a high-functioning sociopath with absolute no regard for human life outside of his own well-being and those whose lives further his agenda. Behavior Profile * Patient is a goal-oriented person. * Patient has been noted as having associating with Patients Slade Wilson (#80122-M), Floyd Lawton (#65059), Antonio Diaz (#93497), and David Cain (#99576). Concerns have been raised that they may be conspiring. * Patient is a Russian citizen. I have notified the Russian embassy to begin the process for deportation to their jurisdiction. * Patient is a highly capable and dangerous man despite being handicapped. * Patient is a technological expert, proficient in locksmithing, robotics, various electrical components and computer tech, as well as chemistry. * Patient is an expert at espionage. I recommend routine cell & strip searches of his person whenever he has contacts with anyone outside the Asylum’s staff. * Threat Assignment: Moderate * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Penelope YoungArkham Files: Anatoli Knyazev Trivia and Notes Trivia * Anatoli's Arkham File was done before he escaped Arkham with Bane, Deadshot, and Deathstroke, and founded Murder4Hire with them. * His criminal activity falls under CIA, FBI, Interpol and ARGUS jurisdiction. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Maximum Security Area. Notes * Anatoli Knyazev's look in Earth-27 is based on David Nykl, who portrays him in the Arrow TV show. * KGBeast's Patient number (#88417) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Batman #417, in 1988. Links and References * Appearances of Anatoli Knyazev * Character Gallery: Anatoli Knyazev Category:Characters Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Murder4Hire Members Category:Villains Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Russians Category:Missing Limb Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:One Eye Category:Cyborgs Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Sociopathic